Podívej se na mě
by Rapidez
Summary: CZ překlad. Sladký AS/S oneshot. Musel to být James, kým byl Scorpius posedlý a ne Al. Kdepak Al.


**Look at Me**

**Napsala: ****Betelin Notecor**

**Přeložila: ****Rapidez**

* * *

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Postavy obsažené v tomto příběhu jsou majetkem J. K. Rowlingové, autorky Harryho Pottera. Duševní vlastnictví překladu různých jmen, názvů a míst patří panu Medkovi, který knihy o Harrym Potterovi přeložil do češtiny. Autorská práva k této fanfiction má **Betelin Notecor**, která dala **Rapidez** svolení k českému překladu. Ani příběh, ani jeho překlad, nevznikly za účelem finančního obohacení se. Kopírování a případné porušování autorských práv se přísně zapovídá.

**»«**

Krátký oneshot v originálním znění můžete číst **ZDE**:

**fanfiction . net/s/4618058/1/Look_At_Me**

**AS/S**

**Rating: PG**

* * *

**Shrnutí:** Musel to být James, kým byl Scorpius posedlý a ne Al. Kdepak Al.

**Poznámečka: **Před námi zkouškové, maturity, přijímačky... – tak vám chci aspoň trochu zpříjemnit učení něčím nehorázně sladkým.

* * *

**»«**

**Podívej se na mě**

**»«**

James. Ze všech lidí na celém světě to musel být právě James, kdo seděl venku uprostřed podzimu jen v šortkách a triku s krátkým rukávem, dával tak na odiv svoje svaly a drnkal si na kytaru. Musel to být James, kým byl Scorpius posedlý a ne Al. Kdepak Al.

Scorpius a Albus si nebyli blízcí. Nikdy neměli příležitost se blíže poznat. Albuse odkojili jako Nebelvířana, Scorpius byl zmijozelský had. Netrávili čas spolu, protože jejich cesty se nikdy neprotly. Jediné hodiny, které měli společné, byly lektvary a bylinkářství, a ačkoliv se Alubs snažil sedat si a pracovat ve dvojici se Scorpiusem, nikdy nepřekročili kategorii ‚bezvýznamná známost'.

Až doteď. Od té doby, co James začal hrávat celé škole k poslechu na kytaru, Scorpius si navykl ochomýtat se okolo Jamese. Albus byl rád ve společnosti svého bratra. Znal Jamesovu schopnost přitahovat k sobě ostatní lidi, ale přál si, aby to kouzlo na Scopiuse nezabíralo..

Každý podvečer následoval Albus svého bratra k jezeru. Prál si, aby také dovedl hrát na kytaru, ale jediné jeho muzikální nadání spočívalo v jeho hlase. Alovy neobratné prsty nikdy nebyly z nástroje schopny vyloudit líbivé tóny, a nedokázal ani malovat přenádherné obrazy jako to uměla jeho sestra. Tak se tedy držel Jamese a využíval svého nuzného talentu k tomu, že svého bratra doprovázel ke kytaře zpíváním.

Albus zpěvem doprovázel hraní svého bratra až dokud se kolem nich nezačal dělat hlouček. Poté proklouzl pryč a nechal bratra koupat se v pozornosti svých obdivovatelů.

Nicméně dnešek byl jiný. Byl to již pátý den v řadě, kdy si Scorpius přisedl k Jamesovým fanouškům a poslouchal, jak hraje. Albus seděl vedle svého bratra a snažil se představit si, že se Scorpiusovy oči dívají na něj, nahlíží do jeho duše a vidí, jak moc jej Albus miluje. Albus zavřel na chvíli oči a nechal se unášet svým snem a když oči opět otevřel, cítil se zdrcen. Scorpiusův zájem byl zaměřený výhradně na Jamese.

K čemu bylo snění? Albusova přání se nikdy nepomnění ve skutečnost. James byl mnohem lepší než Al. Albus byl malý, hubený a bledý. James naopak vysoký, svalnatý a opálený. Navíc uměl výborně hrát na kytaru, zatímco Albusův zpěv jen jakžtakž ušel. Byl to ale jediný talent, který se svým jménem získal, a tak se na něj alespoň snažil být hrdý.

Albus pohlédl do davu. Lidí přibývalo. Ještě jednu písničku a pak se vytratí. Naklonil se k Jamesovi a zašeptal mu do ucha. James přikývl a začal vybrnkávat úvodní akordy k Alově oblíbené písni. Albus se zhluboka nadechl, střelil pohledem po Scorpiusovi, a pak odvrátil pohled k jezeru. Nikdy by nedokázal nachovat si netknutý výraz, prostý citů, pokud by sledoval Scorpiuse a zároveň zpíval.

»Stojím tady, vedle tebe a musím prostě vyblednout do pozadí. Nemůžu popírat city, které k tovbě cítím. Jsem vždycky blízko, ale ty si mě nevšímáš.«

Byla to přihlouplá píseň, kterou Albus sám napsal jedné noci, kdy mu bylo obzvlášť úzko. Byl toho dne v lektvarech ve dvojici se Scorpiusem a promluvili spolu jen tolik, kolik vyžadovalo dokončení lektvaru. Scorpius mu dokonce neřekl ani ahoj, když si k němu Al přisednul. Namísto toho se zvedl a odkráčel pro ingredience. Toho večera si Albus sedl a pokusil se vyjádřit své pocity v písni. Namísto toho vytvořil přesládlé blábolení. Stejně však měl pro ten stupidní text slabost.

»Jsem průsvitný, jsem tabule skla. Jsem duch proplouvající kolem. A ty se díváš přímo skrz mě.«

James si z něj utahoval, když se ho Albus zeptal, jestli by k tomu textu nesložil hudbu. Dloubnul Albuse do boku a zeptal se, o které kočce snil, která mu popletla hlavu. Albus nahodil grimasu a zavrtěl hlavou, zaprotestoval, že tu písničku složil jen tak z legrace. James se vševědoucně zazubil, ale nakonec hudbu ke slovům Alovy písně složil.

»Nejsem okno, já jsem zeď. Nejsem duše, jsem z masa a kostí. Podívej se na mě, pohleď, nejsem průsvitný.«

Albus slyšel, že se jeho hlas nepatrně chvěje, bolest a zoufalství, které cítil když myslel na Scorpiuse prosakovala ven s každým slovem. Nedokázal se ale zklidnit. Scorpius tam stále seděl, upíral na Jamese obdivný pohled a Albuse bolelo srdce víc a víc s každou další sekundou. Proč nemohl být pro Scorpiuse dost dobrý?

»Všimneš si mě vůbec někdy? Mé srdce skáče, když jsi blízko. Když jsi mi poblíž, budoucnost se zdá být tak jasná.«

Albus si dokázal představit perfektní budoucnost se Scorpiusem, psem a plotem z býlích latí; ale věděl, že to se nikdy nestane. Nedokázal si však pomoci a stále o tom snil.

"Nahlas se směji, ale já ve skutečnosti uvnitř pláču, já uvnitř pláču, uvnitř pláču."

Albus se na shromážděný dav usmál, stoupl si a odešel tak rychle, jak jen mohl, aniž by se dal do běhu. Teď plakal i navenek.

»Albusi, počkej!«

To byl Scorpiusův hlas. Dobrotivý Merline, Albus nemohl dopustit, aby ho takhle Scorpius uviděl. Albus sprintoval k hradu a doufal, že uteče.

»Albusi Pottere! Stůj!«

Albus se ohlédnul a viděl, že Scorpius utíká, aby s ním udržel tempo. Zatímco se díval dozadu, stále běžel vpřed, a tak se stalo, že neviděl kořen trčící ze země. O chvíli později zakopl, natáhl se na trávník a lapal po dechu.

»Albusi, jsi v pohodě?«

Scorpius ho v mžiku dostihl a pak se k němu shýbnul. Albus zanořil svou tvář do špinavé země. Nechtěl před Scorpiusem vypadat jako ufňukánek.

»Albusi?«

Albus se zvedl ze země a setřel ze sebe špínu. Cítil, jak se chytá do uslzených cestiček a nechává za sebou blátivé šmouhy. Střelil pohledem po Scorpiusovi a pak pohlédl jinam.

»Nic mi není. Co chceš?« zeptal se tiše.

Scorpius se natáhnul a náhle přejel rukou dolů po Albusových tvářích. Albus se od něj polekaně odtáhnul.

»Ehm, promiň. Jen jsem... chtěl dostat tu špínu z tvé tváře.« Scorpius si otřel svou zašpiněnou ruku o hábit, a pak pohlédl na Albuse. »Ta píseň – kdo ji nazpíval?«

Albus lehce zčervenal. »Je hrozná, já vím. Jen se mi prostě líbí.«

Scorpius se zasmál. »Ne, není hrozná. Je opravdu dobrá. Jen jsem chtěl vědět, jaká skupina ji hraje.«

Albus zrudnul jako pivoňka. Opravdu se mu ta písnička líbila?

»James je jediný člověk, který ji hraje.«

»Tak to ji potom napsal on? To je úžasné!«

James, James, James! Proč si automaticky myslel, že ji napsal James? To byl Albus tak pitomý, že by nedokázal napsat jedinou píseň? Albus se zamračil a otočil se k odchodu. »James složil hudbu, ale text jsem napsal já.« Tak! Možná, že to zničí jeho lásku k Jamesovi.

»To dává větší smysl," prohlásil Scorpius. «

Albus se zastavil. »Jak... jak to myslíš?«

»James je skvělej kluk, ale nikdy jsem ho neviděl jako někoho, kdo prožívá svoje emoce tak, že by o tom dokázal napsat takovouhle píseň.«

Albus strnul. Sakra. Takže přeci jen viděl Alovy slzy. Musí si myslet, že je Albus emočně nevyrovnané pako v porovnání se svým bratrem. »No jo,« odvětil a zase začal odcházet.

Scorpius se vydal za ním. »Počkej, počkej. Nechtěl jsem Jamese urazit.« To bylo jasné. Scorpius byl to Jamese tak zamilovaný, že by považoval za kouzelné, i kdyby si James upšouknul v místnosti plné lidí. »Prostě že když zpíváš, cítím z toho vycházet opravdové emoce.«

Albus se zastavil a zamračil se na něj. »Jo jasný, chápu. Jsem labilní uřvanec, který píše podělaný trapný odrhovačky. Mohl bys teda laskavě aspoň držet hubu?«

Scorpius zůstal paf. »Co? Ne! Miluju tu písnič jsem, že zjistím, kdo to hraje, abych mohl o té skupině najít něco víc.«

»To jsi zjistil, tak už mě nech.«

Scorpius natáhnul ruku, aby se dotknul jeho ramene, ale Albus ustoupil. Scorpius si povzdechnul a spustil ruku. »Napsal jsi ještě nějaké další písně?«

Albus zavrtěl hlavou. »Byla to jednorázová záležitost,« přiznal.

»Proč jsi to napsal?«

Albus zblednul. »Bylo to... cítil jsem úzkost, protože osoba, kterou mám rád nevěděla že vůbec existuji. To je celé.«

Scorpius pokračoval ve vyslýchání Albuse. »Ale kdybys jí tu píseň zazpíval, tak by věděla, že se ti líbí.«

Albus se zasmušile zasmál. »_Slyšel_ tu píseň a stejně nemá nejmenší ponětí co cítím.« Otázky začínaly být čím dál nebezpečnější a Albus odhaloval až příliš. Snažil se z rozhovoru vyvléknout. »Hele, musím si udělat úkoly. Promluvíme si později.«

»_Slyšel_? Ty jsi gay?«

» Jo. A má být?« Albus pokrčil rameny a pak se napřímil. »Na tom není nic špatného.«

»Ne, není. Taky jsem gay.«

No, to přece bylo jasné z toho, jak moc je Scorpius poblázněný do Jamese. Albus opět jen pokrčil rameny.

»Ten kluk, co jsi mu napsal tu píseň – on je na holky?«

Albus zavřel oři a zavrtěl hlavou. Když oči otevřel, opanoval se na na Scorpiuse se nepodíval.

»Jsem si jistý, že kdybys mu řekl o svých citech, tak by si tě zamiloval. Jsi.. jsi skvělý kluk, Albusi.«

Když je Albus tak svkvělý kluk, tak proč ho tedy Scorpius nemiloval? Možná proto, že Albus byl skvělý kluk, ale zato James byl _perfektní_ kluk.

»Je z Nebelvíru?« Albus zavrtěl hlavou. »Ne? Tak Havraspár?« Al znovu zavrtěl hlavou. »No, pak to musí být nějaký Mrzimořák, a jsem si jistý, že Mrzimořák by byl nadšen, kdybys ho pozval na rande. Oni totiž nemají žádnou kuráž a tak a neudělali by ten první krok – ani kdyby na tom závisel jejich život.« Ale Albus opět zavrtěl hlavou. »Takže... takže je ze Zmijozelu?«

Albus udělal tu chybu, že se na Scorpiuse podíval. Vypadal upřímně a ve tváři se mu zračil zájem. Za pět let školy to bylo nejvíc pozornosti, jaký mu kdy Scorpius věnoval. Slova z něj vyletěla dříve, než je stačil zarazit.

»Jsi to ty, jasný? Do tebe jsem od druháku blázen, tobě jsem napsal tu písničku a jsi to ty, kdo ani netuší, že dýchám.«

Albus se otočil a utíkal tak rychle jak jen mohl. Tentokrát už se neohlížel. Ani Scorpius už na něj nezavolal. Očividně ho Albusova bláznivá láska znechutila.

Albus uprchl do hradu a pelášil, dokud se nedostal do nebelvírské věže a soukromí své postele. Neplánoval, že by kdy z věže vystrčil nos.

**»«**

Alubs Jamese nenáviděl. Nenáviděl, že má jeho bratr tolik charisma, že pokud by se mu zachtělo, odkázal by pobláznit i kuře natolik, aby samo vlezlo do kotlíku vroucí vody.

Nenáviděl ho za to, že to charisma použil proti němu a donutil ho vrátit se zpátky k jezeru.

Scorpius už čekal na místě, kde obvykle James hrával.

»Odcházím.« Oznámil Albus Jamesovi hned jak Scorpiuse uviděl. Žádný bratr nestál za to ponížení z posměchu, kterému by byl znovu vystaven.

Právě tehdy si jich Scorpius všinmul. »Albusi, počkej!« Albus se otočil k odchodu, ale James ho chytil za paži.

»Nebelvířští od svých problémů neutíkají, špunte.«

Albus probodával bratra pohledem. » Zmlkni!« Snažil se mu vykroutit, ale James ho svíral pevně. »Pusť mě!«

»Albusi, chci jen... jen chci s tebou mluvit.«

James Albuse pustil a začal se vzdalovat. »Nechám vás dva o samotě.«

Albus počkal, dokud nebyl jeho bratr z dohledu a pak se odvrátil a chtěl odejít.

» Můžeme si prosím promluvit?«

»O čem?« zeptal se Al podrážděně. » Už jsem se historicky znemožnil, není důvod abych ze sebe dál dělal pitomce.«

»Taky tě mám rád.« vyhrknul Scorpius.

Albus byl zaskočen. » Ne, o teda nemáš. Máš rád Jamese. Nehraj si takhle se mnou.«

»Jamese?« Scorpius se zatvářil pobaveně. »Proč bych měl mít rád Jamese? Vždyť je to pěknej mizera.«

Nebylo to skutečné. Byl to sen. Scorpius jednoduše nemohl mluvit pravdu. »Ale vždycky si ho přijdeš poslechnout, když hraje na kytaru.«

Scorpius se zazubil. »ímal mě on a jeho drnkání. Poslouchal jsem, jak zpíváš.«

»Ani omylem. Lžeš. Já a zpívání, to je ubohost. Přišel sis prostě poslechnout Jamese, stejně jako ostatní jako příznivci.«

»James má příznivce?« Scorpius vypadal zmateně.

»Všichni ti lidé, co se každý večer sejnou, aby ho poslouchali...« Albusův hlas vyzněl do ztracena, když si vybavil ty masy lidí, kteří se každý večer sešli

»Ti nechodí kvůli Jamesovi. Chodí, aby slyšeli tebe.« Albus chtěl začít protestovat, ale Scorpius mu nedal šanci. »Nikdy jsem si nemyslel, že mám u tebe šanci, víš? Jsi opravdu talentovaný zpěvák a všichni chodí, aby tě slyšeli. A všichni by s tebou rádi chodili.«

Scorpius byl nahlavičku. Anebo Albus opravdu spal. »Ne. Oni jsou tam, aby poslouchali Jamese.«

» Věděl jsi, že většina z nich se zvedne, když odejdeš i ty? Jen hrstka z nich jsou tam, aby poslouchali Jamese.«

Albus se štípnul. Bolelo to. Takže to bylo skutečné? » Nelžeš mi?«

Scorpius zakoulel očima. »Kdepak, nelžu.«

Albus na něj ostře pohlédl, pátral po jakékoliv známce podrazu. »V ničem?«

»V ničem.«

»Tak možná... máme – něco?«

Scorpius přikývl. »Něco máme.«

Albus potřásl hlavou a snažil se utřídit si myšlenky. »Chodíme spolu?« Bylo to všechno tak zamotané.

»Poku se mnou chceš chodit.«

»Chci!« Albus se zapýřil nad tím, jak to vyhrkl. »Ehm, chci říct, že to zní fajn."«

»Ještě jedna věc.«

Ach, a je to tady. Albus věděl, že to musí být sen. Teď Scorpius řekne Alovi, že je nahý, nebo něco v tom smyslu a všechno to pokazí.

»Nechci, abys tu píseň, co jsi napsal, zpíval nikomu jinému.«

Alubs se podíval dolů. Stále byl oblečený a vše kolem něj vypadalo normálně. A pořád to bolelo, když se štípnul. »Proč?« otázal se.

Scorpius se natáhnul a uchopil jej za ruku. »Je to tak úžasné, když ji zpíváš, nechci, aby to někdo jiný slyšel – co kdyby si usmyslel, že mi tě ukradne?«

Albus krvavě zrudul. »Dobrá. Budu ji tedy zpívat jen a jen tobě.«

»Pojď už, Ale! Ať můžeme začít hrát!« Zavolal James z opačného strany.

»Pojďmě ho uklidnit. Beztak jsem tě chtěl zase slyšet zpívat.«

Albus přikývnul. Kráčeli tam, kde se James a jiné skupinky lidí začali shromažďovat. Scorpius se s ním celou cestu držel za ruce, a pak, když přišli k ostatním, si sedl vedle něj.

James se k nim naklonil a šťouchnul Ala do ruky. »Nejsi rád, že jsem tě sem dneska vytáhl?«

James ho se smíchem odstrčil. Merline, jak miloval svého bratra!

Ale ani zdaleka ne tolik, jako miloval Scorpiuse.

**»konec«**


End file.
